


'Tis The Season

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 21: "'Tis the season?"





	'Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.   
> A day late, oops!
> 
> Day 21

Ellie sat at her desk watching with narrowed eyes as Nick practically  _ skipped _ down the stairs and into the bullpen, all the while handing the people he passed a candy cane from the bundle in his hand. She couldn’t hear him but could see him mouthing the words ‘Merry Christmas’ after he gave it to them. 

But her eyes kept trailing down to the Christmas sweater he was wearing. Nick, willing wearing a  _ Christmas sweater _ ! For all the years she’s known him, he had never worn one unless forced by her. And now not only was he wearing one, he had a grin on his face as he did, was handing out candy canes, and she even saw him earlier in the day helping Jack hang decorations in her office!

“Uh you okay there Ellie?” Tim asked giving her a funny look as he walked to his desk, grabbing a file off it. 

“I think an alien replaced Nick.” She stated, without taking her eyes off said man who was coming towards the bullpen. 

Tim raised an eyebrow, slowly turning his head to look at Nick before turning back to her. 

“Did you take too much cold medicine this morning or something?”

Ellie’s eyes snapped to Tim. “What? Why would you say that?”

He shrugged. “You looked sick yesterday, figured you had a cold.”

“Uh no, no cold. Must have just been a one day thing.”

Tim made a noise like he didn’t buy it but Ellie’s attention was back on Nick.

“Tim buddy!” Nick grinned widely, throwing his arms out before handing Tim a candy cane. “Merry Christmas!”

Tim’s lips lifted, looking at Ellie with a raised eyebrow before taking the candy cane. “Merry Christmas to you too Nick.”

“Hey, I have some presents for the twins I need to give you-”

“What?” Ellie interrupted. “We already bought them some.”

Nick gave a sheepish look as he shrugged. “I bought more?”

Ellie shook her head with a laugh. He spoiled them endlessly, along with Victoria, and Amanda even if she was all grown up now. Nick took his role as ‘Uncle Nick’ very seriously. 

“They’ll love that, bring them over later if you can?”

Nick gave a thumbs up as he moved to Ellie’s desk, placing the rest of the candy canes on it. Ellie gave him a smile as she grabbed one. 

“Well I have to get this file down to Legal.” Tim waved the file in the air as he left. 

Ellie now turned her focus back to Nick.

“Okay what’s with you today?”

Nick looked at her with an innocent look.

“‘Tis the season, Ellie!”

She gaped at him. “‘Tis the season?” She narrowed her eyes again. “Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

Nick grinned. “It’s just the best Christmas ever!”

“Oh no, are you high again?!” 

“What?!” Nick looked at her wide eyed. “Ellie that was  _ one time _ ! And those were Robbie’s brownies not mine!” 

“You still ate them!”

“ _ Your _ brothers dared me! You know I can’t turn down a dare!”

Ellie put a hand to her forehead with a groan. 

Nick looked around before putting his hand on the desk as he leaned forward, to talk quietly with no prying ears.

“I saw.”

Her head snapped up. “You  _ saw _ ?!”

“I did.”

She bit her lip. “And um-”

A slow grin formed on his lips. “Like I said, best Christmas ever.”

Ellie let out a happy laugh before jumping out of her chair, jumping at him with her arms around his neck. Nick chuckled and grabbed onto her, her feet lifting off the ground as his arms went around her waist. 

“ _ This _ is why you’ve been so in the Christmas spirit today?”

Nick nodded. “Greatest present I’ve ever gotten.”

Ellie felt her eyes water as she kissed him. 

They let go of each other and Ellie chuckled as she wiped her eyes. “Stupid hormones.” She looked at him, her face practically glowing in happiness. 

Nick placed a hand on her stomach, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. 

‘Tis the season indeed. 


End file.
